Wishes for Family
by star2000shadow
Summary: Challenge Response for Trix's Challenge made on TtH challange number 3061: Xander and Willow Make a wish for a family while drunk on the hellmouth. The anita blake world will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1: A Heyna, and Two aged Toddler

Wishes for Family

A Xander Harris/ Willow Rosenburg and anita blake crossover

Fanfiction By: star2000shadow

Chapter One:A Heyna, and Two aged Toddlers

Part: A

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warningfor this chapter:

Author's Notes:

Summery: Challenge IssuerTrix Challenge NameXander and Willow gets a new mommy?  
Challenge TypePersonal Challenge CategoryAnita Blake Description In Sunnydale, while getting a bit drunk and talking about their miserable childhoods and crappy love lives, Xander and Willow make a wish.

"I wish you were my sister Wills. Well except we should have the parents that made with the love and protection gig"  
"Me too."

Meanwhile in St. Louis Narcissus is making a wish for children after a miscarriage.

Enter Anya and/or Halfrek.

Bright shiny lights (or whatever you special effects budget will allow) and Xander and Willow are two small children in St. Louis.

Narcissus is in for a very big surprise when he finds out he is the children's biological mother.

Responses:

Now on with the show..

--

Xander Harris sat on a park bench with his best freind willow rosenberg, a year after the whole 'Wedding' episode.  
normaly being out at night, in sunnydale was an almost certian death warrent being signed, but willow, a bubbleing good witch, who admitedly had done a stint in 'blackness' of the wiccan way, had set up a circle of protective magic that would keep all creepy crawlies away from them.

this was one of those night's where things had not been going good, and he and willow had snuck off for some them time,  
not in the boyfreind and girlfreind way, no they where far to close for that.  
"You know, sometimes I wonder if they even care. they never even seem to notice that Im in pain.." Willow spoke softly.  
"They don't even.." she hiccuped and snagged another drink of The liquor Xander was holding on before continuing. "Notice the fact that half our year's students was, on graduation day, the largest group of students to make it to graduation"  
her voice was bitter, xander knew Willow's parents where distant. so into their own lives, and takeing only the bare minumum care of their..not wanted daughter that sometimes he wished she where his sister. he wasn't sure what got them

talking of their lives, or of how particularly crappy they where. but he opend his mouth and spoke the one word you NEVER said on the hell mouth. "Sometimes willow, I Wish you where my sister, and we had parents who LOVED us, who PROTECTED us from the dangers out there.." it took a moment for his drunk fogged mind to relize Willow was looking at him in horror,  
Not surprise. and went back over his sentence.."Ohh crap.." and just as he relized it a voice out of the darkness murmerd.  
"Granted.." and Anya, or mor Anyanka steped out of the darkness. her voice a low purr. "I send you not to my normal horrible fate xander,not because you made a wish for you AND willow, but to a life where sure there's danger, but you two will grow up much more happier"  
then with a jerking behind the navel feeling there was a bright flash and a large amount of air shooting by them.  
and then they where slamning down on to the black top of the road dazed and confused.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Narcissus wasn't talking to anyone, hadn't talked to anyone since he'd been released, pain and sorrow filled him.  
the child he had worked and fought so hard to give birth to, to give a chance to grow and be loved by him,  
had died in a miscarriage. he sat up and snarled at the sky .. "I just wanted Children is that to much to ask for.  
is that to much to want.." for once he wasn't the 'psycho' that people beleaved him to be. after all he NEVER would endager his pack if he could help it. he was their leader, their 'mother' he wouldn't do that. standing he stalked towards the door muttering under his breath. "I just wanted children, all I wished for was children and I can't even have that." then even softer.

"I just..wish I had children of my own to love.." then he was walking through his club and steped outside.  
just in time to see two children stumbel onto the stree when a bright light flared, blinding him and then they where there.. with an on rushing car headed straight for them.  
Narcissus didn't even think he lunged forward off the sidewalk into the road scouping the toddlers up into his arms and twisting with the speed only a shifter had. Grunting as he hit the cement on the other side of the street, he stared down into the wide frightend stare of brown and green eye's respectively.  
while mentally rageing at the pair's parents for letting them wander..

Narcissus got off of the road and stared down at the terrified cubs clinging to him. and around, he couldn't see any adults and from the size of the clothes, far to big, hell they'd lost the pants and shoes they'd been wearing in the street and the shirts they where wearing where the only thing covering their dirty faces and hands, he could tell they'd been on the street for a while. sitting up he asked almost gentle. "Where are your parents little ones?" if he got his hands on the parents, he was going to GUT them nice and slow. they looked at each other and he could swear they where communicateing and then. "We don't know.. they left.." was the solmen words from the little red haired girl.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander watched as the..man? women? frowned and saw amber flare in their eyes and. something deep inside responded, trying to make the oba happy.. he whimperd.. leaning into Willow for comfort. and heard her whimpering to. unaware they where giveing off the feeling of shifters suddenly, and that acting the way they where proved to be Heyna's. which of course made their uncertian rescuer think they'd been abandoned because they'd been infected with lycanthrope and that they'd been abandoned by their mother instead of shoved into one of those drated shifter houses.

as they where picked up Xander relized two things. the.. person smelled good and felt safe, and they had shrunk in size.  
looked at his hands in a mixture of shock and uncertianty, seeing the size of them. 'Ohh my God..' they where the same size as him as a toddler. he saw Willow relize it to. and then her mental voice floated into his head. This is bad, this is REALLY bad.. she murmerd. Xander gave her a No DUH look and almost whimperd as they stood, when they headed towards a place that reaked of.. something he couldn't quite figure it out and only had his heyna possesion to fall back on. 'Sex, Pain,  
blood. fear..' his mind ticked off as he calmned, as they enterd the place he saw it was dark, not open for business.  
that was a good thing. in his book anyways.

As they where carried through to an elivator he wonderd what was the what. or what was going on but didn't voice the thought,  
well not yet. they had no clue what would set the other off or not.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Narcissus took the toddler's with him up to his rooms and called his Pack from their beds to meet the newest members.  
could feel their beasts just under their skin, which worried them but that just ment they wouldn't ever be afraid of them like some shifters where. he found out that their names where Xander and willow. and both of them liked Ice cream. so he had one of his men go out and get some. he knew he wouldn't be able to keep them secret for long but, he would for as long as he had to. he wouldn't put it past Jean-Claude to use them against him. he was a vampire after all, even if Blake had forgotten that. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Heyna, and Two aged Toddler

Wishes for Family

A Xander Harris/ Willow Rosenburg and anita blake crossover

Fanfiction By: star2000shadow

Chapter One:A Heyna, and Two aged Toddlers

Part: B

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warningfor this chapter:

Author's Notes:

Summery: Challenge IssuerTrix Challenge NameXander and Willow gets a new mommy?  
Challenge TypePersonal Challenge CategoryAnita Blake Description In Sunnydale, while getting a bit drunk and talking about their miserable childhoods and crappy love lives, Xander and Willow make a wish.

"I wish you were my sister Wills. Well except we should have the parents that made with the love and protection gig"  
"Me too."

Meanwhile in St. Louis Narcissus is making a wish for children after a miscarriage.

Enter Anya and/or Halfrek.

Bright shiny lights (or whatever you special effects budget will allow) and Xander and Willow are two small children in St. Louis.

Narcissus is in for a very big surprise when he finds out he is the children's biological mother.

Responses:

angelkitty77: Thank you very much.

Now on with the show..

Narcissus took the toddler's with him up to his rooms and called his Pack from their beds to meet the newest members.  
could feel their beasts just under their skin, which worried them but that just ment they wouldn't ever be afraid of them like some shifters where. he found out that their names where Xander and willow. and both of them liked Ice cream. so he had one of his men go out and get some. he knew he wouldn't be able to keep them secret for long but, he would for as long as he had to. he wouldn't put it past Jean-Claude to use them against him. he was a vampire after all, even if Blake had forgotten that.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Three Weeks Later..

Xander Giggled as Axel tickled him, causeing him to twist and squirm.. no longer panicing if his Hyena came to the forefront considering it couldn't hurt anyone here. the adults had acted strangly haveing children who, for all intents and purposes could be teenagers in how they dressed, acted and spoke. but hey their lives were weird enough to teenagers, apparently,  
caught in toddler's body's didn't even seem to faze them. then again, poin tof fact they where shifters.  
Axel looked up as Narcissus came in with Lillian, a were rat who was also a doctor for all the diffrent shifters out there.  
it had been.. amuseing to say the least. she gave them suckers when she was done drawing blood and stuff. that day she didn't have her medical bag with her. no she had a file and her face was uncertian as she met Narcissus's gaze causeing Xander to twist out of Axel's tickling fingers and run to his the man he was starting to think of as his 'mother' and climbed into his lap. hideing his face against Narcissus chest.

Willow glanced up from her book as Lillian enterd the family 'room' and frowned standing to move by Narcissus side.  
they both watched as the Were rat doctor came closer and then stoped, she seemed.. flusterd. and for a few moments just looked at the three of them as if trying to figure out what to say. then.  
"Narcissus I have no way to say this that's going to be ..beleavable but Xander and Willow are, by blood, your children"  
There was dead silence at this as all three stared at her as if she'd growen a second head. "That's not possible"  
came Narcissus voice.

One would have to wonder who the father was and when Lillian spoke again, her voice was.. hesitent. "I have the Father's.  
name as well..your not going to like this.." her voice wa gentle.. soft. almost sad. and Xander felt Narcissus tense as if a blow was comeing, and perhaps it was. "Who.." Xander and willow both leaned into Narciussus to try and comfort their now,  
some how confirmed, mother. " Chimera.. their age would match when he was here if..if he..but rightly it's not possible unless he just took your dna and his and put it in a sperm bank.. it would explain why they have yours and his dna but don't look like ethir of you."

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Narcissus felt like his world was threatening to drop from under him. all three of his children are fatherd by Chimera.  
it just was NOT possible. 'then how do they act as if they've been there, done that..' he shoved the thoughts away,  
not wanting to deal with them. not right then anyways.  
Instead he tried to calm his children who where starting to panic at his own riseing panic, reassumeing Iron control of his emotions he swallowed shakiely and breathed in. 'Calm, I am calm, panicing doesn't fix spilt milk.

"There's something your not telling me.." he murmerd softly. he saw Lillian shift uncomfortable and then. "Anita's seen you with the children and has been pestering me about them. it was my last visit she must of been driveing by or something, Im not sure. but she is convinced they are not safe with you and doesn't understand that she's stepping on a hell of a lot of Laws if she tries and takes them away. "

Xander's voice suddenly cut through their talk and it was hard as ice. "Let this Anita try and take us.. we'll make her wish she had never even SEEN us"  
Out of a child his size it should of been laughable, but with Willows cold almost black eyes and hair and the veins that suddenly appeared in black all over her face and hand, and probably her body, and the chilling certianty in Xander's chocolate brown eyes.. it was clear Anita might not come out the victor.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander had responded to his and willow's new mother's fear in the way he did when his girls had been scared. he'd kill whatever had put that fear there, and dance on it's grave. and the same went for this anita blake,  
he and willow had just found a family that loved them for them, listend to them, even if they where in bodys only about six to seven year's old. it didn't matter. they where happy.

and he wasn't about to let ANYTHING try and take that away. and by Willow's reaction as well, he was sure she felt the same.  
for once she had a mother who talked shop with her about this or that.. never mind that nearly all the Heyna's in their pack,  
pard whatever, where males. they'd both pointed out how unhealthy that was and, Surpriseing everyone, after the two had explained why, started actively recruteing females. sure they where more submissives but they where FEMALE. and they knew fucking up would get them more then kicked out, it would get them very dead. but it was a start, and all thanks to two 'children'. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Heyna, And Two aged Toddler

_**Wishes for Family**_

_**A Xander Harris/ Willow Rosenburg and anita blake crossover**_

_**Fanfiction By: star2000shadow**_

_**Chapter One:A Heyna, and Two aged Toddlers**_

_**Part: C**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warning for this chapter: Swearing.

Author's Notes:

Summery: Challenge IssuerTrix Challenge NameXander and Willow gets a new mommy?

Challenge TypePersonal Challenge CategoryAnita Blake Description In Sunnydale, while getting a bit drunk and talking about their miserable childhoods and crappy love lives, Xander and Willow make a wish.

"I wish you were my sister Wills. Well except we should have the parents that made with the love and protection gig"

"Me too."

Meanwhile in St. Louis Narcissus is making a wish for children after a miscarriage.

Enter Anya and/or Halfrek.

Bright shiny lights (or whatever you special effects budget will allow) and Xander and Willow are two small children in St. Louis.

Narcissus is in for a very big surprise when he finds out he is the children's biological mother.

Responses:

Now on with the show..

_Xander had responded to his and willow's new mother's fear in the way he did when his girls had been scared. he'd kill whatever had put that fear there, and dance on it's grave. and the same went for this anita blake,_

_he and willow had just found a family that loved them for them, listend to them, even if they where in bodys only about six to seven year's old. it didn't matter. they where happy._

_and he wasn't about to let ANYTHING try and take that away. and by Willow's reaction as well, he was sure she felt the same._

_for once she had a mother who talked shop with her about this or that.. never mind that nearly all the Heyna's in their pack,_

_pard whatever, where males. they'd both pointed out how unhealthy that was and, Surpriseing everyone, after the two had explained why, started actively recruteing females. sure they where more submissives but they where FEMALE. and they knew fucking up would get them more then kicked out, it would get them very dead. but it was a start, and all thanks to two 'children'._

Xander watched as Axel and a few of the other werehyena's in their pard, or well group listend to willow as she taught them math. he knew the pard was trying to figure out how two toddlers had the knowledge of two teens, and he knew they just chucked it up to them being extremely ahead of their level's. that they where geniuses and that that could, besides being infected, and shapeshifters, why their 'parents' had abandoned them. he felt. content. he thought after the first few month's he'd of missed Buffy, or Dawn, Giles or the slayer's that they had been starting to gather before some 'First' evil could gut them.

but now, now all he had to worrie about where two people. the rest of their 'pack' or group could take care of themselves. though he noticed Narcissus was protective and territorial of his group. but he'd of been to. kicking his legs back and forth he hummned as he sharpend a peice of wood. unintentionally sharpening it into a stake. ignoreing the rest of the group as willow taught them what she knew. 'Bet she starts studying again.. just to keep ahead of her group..' he thought with amusement. but that was will, she was a learner. and a teacher. and a witch. that had startled them. the fact she knew so much magic.

Xander sighed and stood up moving towards the room Narcissus was in talking to someone. he could smell his distress even though it was very very faint. "Mama?" he asked as he climbed into Narcissus's lap, and nuzzleing him trying to calm his adoptive mother down. his small hands patting the other's face as he calmned him down, his own beast, far older then Narcissus, not that he knew that, rolled against the other's purring sort of like.

Then he glanced at the petite black women and frowned. 'Wills, come to Narcissus office. theres some short midget women here and she's .. weird.' he'd found over their six months of being there, that he could sort of sense things like willow, but not. so he often needed to call her in to clarify with. he glanced over as the green eye'd six to seven year old presentation of his teenage friend climbed into Narcissus's other lap and looked at the black haired women. they both eyed her. "What ever magical equivelant of a bear trap you steped into lady.. you really royally fucked your center up." Xander said bluntly.

XHWRXHWRXHWRXHWRXHWRXHWR

Anita had seen the two toddlers before her three weeks ago and had been, delicately, well as delicate as she normaly dug into things, looking into how, or WHY they where with Narcissus. sure she'd heard he'd lost the baby he'd been carrieing. and some small part of her felt bad for him. but damn it he was a monster.

she might of claimed to understand the monsters, but still there where parts where she still considerd them just that. hell she considerd herself the biggest monster around. considering she had a vampire servent, a panther type animal tied to the wolves AND her pard, and just.. everything that had happend to her over the years. leaving her almost staggering under the pressure.

She'd stormed into Narcissus office with the intent to find out exactly where the hell he had gotten those two children and where their parents are. she had not expected one of them to enter the room, not a few moments into the conversation, climb into Narcissus's lap ignoreing her compltely for a moment as he petted the older male as if he where a cat. she'd felt her own..metaphorical beast hiss at the childs intrance and had gone still.

much like a Vampire. and then the second child she was interested in, then of course both of them focused on her and she shiverd.

It felt as if they were seeing her but seeing INTO her at the same time. and it sent shivers up her spine. of course then the young boy spoke with a conviction nearly three times his age. "What ever magical equivelant of a bear trap you steped into lady.. you really royally fucked your center up." She glared at the child. "You should lose some manner's boy.." the red head decided to butt her two cents in. "You have death magic mixed with the dead, animal magic with vampiric. are you LOOKING to get yourself killed. the only reason it hasn't toren you apart is apparently you've been keeping other species around yourself to bleed off the magical build up." the girl looked at Anita with a solmeness that was.. strange.

XHWRXHWRXHWRXHWRXHWRXHWR

Xander watched as the dark haired, light skinned women stared at him as if he had growen a second head and then gave Willow the same look. And Xander snorted. "Think we stumped her Will's.." he squirmed down to his feet. and went around the desk. knowing the women probably knew better then to attack him. he studied her closely. breathing in through his nose. 'Dead, Cat..Blood..' he grimced at that scent. because it wasnt diffrent from her over all scent he knew she'd probably feed a vampire. "Eww.. how can you let those things touch you.." he mutterd.

Willow came to his side with a questioning look. "She fed a vampire.." she also grimced. "Walking dead meat yuck.. guess that answers weather she has pride or not.." they didn't even relize they where circleing her like she was a threat they where trying to figure out how to take down. or the fact that Narcissus was tensed behind the desk watching Blake very very carefully. the sort of carefully that said if she so much as touched the two toddlers she'd end up loseing an arm or more.


End file.
